


True Colours

by halseys



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseys/pseuds/halseys
Summary: "I can't be both!""Obviously!" The one where that conversation is about something completely different.





	

"I can't be both!" Aaron huffs, resting back in his seat a little further.

"Obviously!" Robert growls, annoyed that his plans of taking Aaron up stairs to bed has turned into Aaron getting stroppy with him after he'd began to ask questions about Rebecca, "I don't need that anymore."

"You needed it when you were with Chrissie!"

"That was different!" Robert sighs, sitting down on the table chair, "I like being dominant."

"So, why did you need Rebecca?"

"I never needed her," Robert promises, "It was nice to be on the other side occasionally. I was always in control of my life, and I was stressed, with Chrissie and my job. I wanted someone to take control just for a bit, instead of me taking me getting my anger out on somebody else, I wanted someone to punish me, take it out on me."

"And you're okay with not having that anymore?" Aaron furrows his brow, the idea of taking control, dominating Robert as Robert does to him, it made him feel uneasy. The concept of Robert being able to switch between the two sometimes confused him.

"Yes. Because I love you."

"But I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

"I could try-"

"No." Robert interrupts, "I never want to make you uncomfortable, not like that." Aaron gulps, knowing he's talking about what had happened when he was a child. Roberts worst fear was his panic of making Aaron do something he didn't want to in the bedroom, they'd always have a system - the traffic light system. Robert would pull away even when Aaron would only say Amber.

"I could try." He mumbles.

"I'd never ask you to."

"What if I offered?" Aaron bites down on his bottom lip, so what if he'd never tried to be the dominant one in the bedroom, he could give it ago, if it would make Robert happy.

"Only if you want to." Robert gives him an uneasy smile, seeing Aaron already doubting himself slightly but knowing once the man got an idea in his head it was hard to change his mind.


End file.
